


Denial

by Starbuck0322



Series: Back to You [3]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck0322/pseuds/Starbuck0322
Summary: Gillian Foster, all dressed-up with no place to go. Enter Cal Lightman.
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman
Series: Back to You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724767
Kudos: 85





	Denial

The lights were dimmed low in the halls of The Lightman Group as Cal Lightman made his way to the exit, less than enticed to return home to his empty house, to his single prepared meal. Nights without Emily were lonely to say the least. The quiet of the house echoed without her laughter to fill it.

As he passed Gillian Foster's office, he was surprised to see her silhouette against the bright lights of the city below.

He knocked softly on the glass door and pushed it, entering slowly so as not to disturb her. The only light in the room emanated from her desktop computer; the screen-saver, a graphic of The Lightman Group.

"Hey," he greeted, edging nearer to her desk where she sat cross legged staring at the world below.

"Hey," she returned, turning slowly to face him.

She was a vision this evening, her hair slightly curled and flirty. She wore a black dress he had not seen before, tailored perfectly to fit her body, hugging her curves. It was topped with a sleek jacket which shaped her shoulders and complimented her dropping neckline.

Cal tilted his head toward her, his brow furrowing. "Don't you have a date? The writer?"

"Sculptor."

"Right."

Gillian looked down to her lap to toy with her fingers. "Looks like I'm flying solo this evening."

Cal took another step toward her desk and planted himself on its corner. "You got stood up?"

She licked her lips, pressing them tightly together. "He called. Said there was an emergency."

"A sculpting emergency?"

She looked up to him quickly, brow furrowed, eyes slit.

Cal put his hands in front of him in his defense. "Right. Sorry."

Cal was quiet; he listened as she released a sigh. He looked down at his wardrobe. Black suit jacket, black jeans, black t-shirt. Suddenly, he slapped his knees and jumped from her desk to land in front of her.

Shocked, she sat back quickly in her chair.

"Right, well," he declared reaching out to take her hand. "We certainly cannot have you sitting here in the dark, dressed like that."

She cocked her head toward him, hesitantly taking his hand. He brought her to her feet.

"What do you say love?" He entwined his fingers with her, wrapped a hand around her waist taking her in his arms. "I get spiffed up and you and me. Dinner? Dancing?" He spun her around in a tight circle.

She smiled wide, teeth showing, cheek bones rising. Like an infection, he did the same.

She brought a hand to his chest, ran a flat palm up over to his shoulder. She stared at his lips. "You don't have to."

"But I want to." He stood back to look at her; eyes traveling the length of her. "Such things should be shown off."

She smiled. Her brow rose in curiosity. "All right then."

"Smashing."

He released her, waited for her as she walked around her desk to grab her purse. He made his way to stand with her by the door, hand resting on the door's handle.

"Listen," he said looking down, taking her fingers in his own again. "He's out there, Gill. Mr. Right, I mean." He looked up at her slowly, pausing. "One worthy of you."

The smile fell from her as her face relaxed. She searched his eyes. "I know," she confessed. "I just hope I don't have to wait much longer."

He smiled, lips tight. "Me neither, darling." He cracked the door open, offering his arm to her. "Me neither."


End file.
